Behind the Cascades
by Ponygirl7
Summary: Yet another Robin/Maria romance! I do hope you will enjoy my sweet little story. I know many Moonacre authors begin their stories the day after Maria saved Moonacre, and I apologize if this bores you. But I hope you will read this, and please, please review!


**A Moonacre Fanfiction Behind the Cascades**

Maria Merryweather's eyes fluttered open, and she gazed up at the stars that sparkled like diamonds among the deep velvety sky. But she was in fact _not_ outside, as one might think. She had been sleeping in her bedroom, whose vaulted ceiling boasted a magnificent, magical painting of the night sky. Sunrays danced through her window, pouring cheerful light into her room. Stifling a yawn, Maria slid out of bed. She was still a little tired from yesterday, when she had sacrificed herself by leaping into the sea to save her family and the Valley of Moonacre, and then was brought back to shore by a herd of celestial white unicorns. It was rather tiring.

But today, all was well. The two feuding families whose pride had brought Moonacre to its knees, the Merryweathers and the De Noirs, were now at peace. Now the Merryweathers could traverse the forests long roamed by De Noirs, and the De Noirs could step across the threshold of the grand Merryweather mansion. Peace was restored. And this peace brought all sorts of new, exciting prospects and opportunities with it.

But now Maria must get up. Surely, as the sun was already shining high in the sky, she was late for breakfast. She glanced over at her little nightstand and took up the gingerbread cookie that awaited her on a china plate. It was cold; everyone else had been up hours ago. Nevertheless, the cookie was still delicious, so Maria munched on it happily. As she chewed, something caught her eye. There was a corner of paper sticking out from under the plate. Curious, she slid it out from under the plate.

It was a small paper with handwriting on it. The handwriting was foreign to her; it was not Miss Heliotrope's; that much she knew. Her tutor had a prim, loopy script. Could it be Uncle Benjamin? Perhaps Loveday? Brushing aside these questions, she read the note itself, which was in fact a sort of poem.

 _A treasure awaits you, milady,_

 _Which you need only to find,_

 _The treble is this:_

 _Do not be remiss_

 _In reading my every line._

What on earth could this mean? It was such a very peculiar sort of message. But it seemed to be a treasure hunt of sorts. Hm. Was trouble misspelled? Surely it was. But then it said not to be remiss in reading every line…perhaps the word was not misspelled! In that case, if the word really was 'treble', what did _that_ mean? Treble, treble. Maria racked her brain. Oh, it was too early to think. What could treble be? She remembered that treble was the higher part of a musical arrangement. But what could that mean?

Of course! Maria's eyes lit up. The only musically related object she knew of was the piano downstairs! That must be where the next clue was! She almost rushed to the door, but then she remembered that she had not dressed. So, hurriedly, she slipped into a pretty turquoise gown, pulled on her paddock boots, grabbed the note, and darted out the door.

Rushing past the dining room, Maria saw that Miss Heliotrope and Uncle Benjamin were already seated. "One moment, please!" she called out to them, and continued on her quest. Throwing open the doors to the piano room, Maria darted down the short steps and over to the piano. Now then, where would a clever person hide a clue? Her eyes scanned the keys, but there was nothing there. She checked the panel within the bench. Empty. Ducking down, she looked at the pedals underneath the piano. Nothing there either. Ah, but this was a grand piano, and the top was open! Maria peered inside the piano where the soft hammers were.

Aha! A small piece of paper identical to the first clue was hidden within the hammers. Smiling at her discovery, Maria drew it out of the piano and read it with eager eyes.

 _Four and twenty blackbirds,_

 _Know the muffin man,_

 _Polly, put the kettle on,_

 _Cross buns in a pan._

What on earth? Maria recognized each line as a reference to a nursery rhyme. Miss Heliotrope used to read them to her when she was a child. But what could it mean? They were all so random. And yet they were supposed to lead her to a new place. Hm…

Well, what did they all have in common? They were poems, yes. But what else? Maria frowned, studying it. Then her brow cleared. Of course! Was she daft? They all spoke of food: the blackbirds were baked in a pie, a man sells muffins, Polly puts the kettle on for tea, and cross buns were baked in a pan! How thick she was! The next place must be one of food; probably the kitchen or dining room.

Dining room! Miss Heliotrope and Uncle were waiting! Maria's eyes widened. She stuffed the two notes within the folds of her dress and hurried out to the dining room. How impolite it was to keep them waiting! She took her seat with a subdued meekness. "I apologize for my unpunctuality," she said quietly, hoping Miss Heliotrope would not scold her. Quite to her surprise, both her tutor and Sir Benjamin began to laugh. They laughed until Miss Heliotrope let out a very unladylike eructation, which promptly ended the matter.

"What did I say?" Maria inquired anxiously. Had she done something amiss? "Indeed, Maria, quite the opposite," Sir Benjamin assured her, still chuckling, "We were surprised that you would join us for breakfast at all, considering your understandable fatigue from last night. No one would expect you to be perfectly on time just after you nearly died and then rode upon a unicorn!" Maria smiled. She was glad she had such understanding friends.

"I would have come sooner, but…Uncle, I found a riddle on my nightstand this morning. You wouldn't happen to know who placed it there, would you?" she looked closely for a reaction. For all she knew, it could be him. But he looked sincerely puzzled. "I do not. Miss Heliotrope, do you know of such a thing?" Maria averted her gaze to her tutor, who also portrayed utter befuddlement. "To be sure, I am quite at a loss. But it was in your bedroom?" Maria nodded, and Miss Heliotrope looked shocked. "Someone crept in while you were sleeping! How improper!"

Maria laughed. "I am sure they meant no harm, whoever it was. Here, would you like to read the riddle?" she passed it to Uncle Benjamin, who read it aloud. "I determined that 'treble' referred to music, which led me to the piano room, where I found this." She handed him the other note, which he read as well. "It seems as if it leads to the dining room," Uncle Benjamin diagnosed, handing them back to her. Maria nodded. "That's what I thought. May I go look now?" she rose from her seat.

"No, Maria!" Miss Heliotrope rebuked her. "You have not yet eaten! At least stay for the meal which Marmaduke has so generously prepared. Then you may go treasure hunt to your heart's desire. Do you not think so, Sir Benjamin?" Maria turned to Uncle, who looked back and forth between the two ladies. "Ah, well…Maria, surely it can do no harm to wait. And I do not know how long this hunt will be, but you must eat to keep your strength up. All right?" Maria sat down resignedly. "All right," she surrendered.

So they ate the scrumptious meal which Marmaduke had made. It was, in fact, the best and most hearty breakfast which Maria had ever eaten, comprised of crisp bacon, juicy sausage, a delectable omelette, crumbly blueberry muffins, moist pancakes drowning in thick syrup, sweet apple juice, and piping hot tea. When Maria had finished, she sat back with a sigh. "I am not at all sure that I will be _able_ to walk _anywhere_ for the next three hours. Marmaduke has outdone himself."

Miss Heliotrope looked at her disapprovingly. "You ought not to take such large portions, my dear, for—" "Miss Heliotrope, at least let the girl who saved our lives eat what she wishes," Sir Benjamin said with a dry grin. Miss Heliotrope put down her fork primly. "I dare say, Sir Benjamin, that _you_ did not go to a ladies' etiquette and finishing school." Sir Benjamin raised an eyebrow. "You do not know that for certain," he said. Maria stifled a laugh. She could tell that Miss Heliotrope was rather annoyed. Oh, if only they would not quarrel!

"Begging your pardon, sir," Digweed's voice sounded behind Maria, "But you've a visitor." Loveday glided into the room, and Uncle stood respectfully. Maria could not help noticing that while Loveday and Uncle's eyes met, Miss Heliotrope's and Digweed's were also locked in the same manner. She hid her smile with her napkin. How perfectly charming and whimsical it was to have two such different couples in the same household! If only…nevermind.

Loveday took the seat Sir Benjamin offered next to him. "Does your visit have a particular purpose?" Uncle inquired. "Does it need to have one?" she replied, her eyes dancing. He laid his hand over hers. "Not in the least." Maria noted that Digweed had moved over to Miss Heliotrope's side of the table. Well, Maria decided, she was not needed here. "I am going to go to the kitchen," she announced. Her words were met with some general replies, and so she headed off to the kitchen, grinning. How queer people were when in love!

Stooping through the small door, Maria entered the kitchen. Marmaduke was cleaning up after his glorious breakfast affair, but he doffed his baker's hat out of courtesy to Maria. "Good morrow to you, Moon Princess. How may your humble servant assist you at the present?" Maria couldn't help grinning at his extensive vocabulary. "Actually, I was wondering if you'd come across a note, perhaps something that looked like this," she held up one of the riddles.

Marmaduke sped around the kitchen at top speed and returned in a flash with a piece of paper. "I came upon the offending object while cleaning. I am quite ashamed that my kitchen is not entirely in order, as a foreign item has escaped my notice for so long. Indeed, I am—" "No," Maria interrupted him, "I believe it has not been here very long at all. I am convinced that just this morning it has been placed here. You see, it is part of a treasure hunt." Marmaduke cocked his head. "A treasure hunt?" he repeated, "Why? Who has initiated it? To where does it lead?"

These questions Maria could not answer. "I don't know who set it up; but surely it is a friend. And if I knew where it would lead I would go there instead of looking for clues. But I don't think there is any other reason than the fun I derive from it." Ugh! She had been around Marmaduke too long. This long-wordiness was contagious. Maria couldn't remember the last time she'd said 'derive'. But her answer seemed to satisfy the small cook's curiosity. He handed her the note, and she read it aloud:

 _I hope this finds you not perplexed._

 _Two roars (the first leads to the next)_

 _Shall guide you 'til at last you find_

 _The mystery. Be sound of mind_

 _For you shall soon discover all;_

 _Just listen for the thundering fall._

"If I may inquire, Moon Princess, what in the world is that bewildering verse to mean?" Marmaduke asked. Maria looked up at him. "I am not at all sure," she confessed, "But perhaps you can help me. First of all," she said, "What are the two roars? One leads to the next. Is it an echo? And then what is a thundering fall? Is someone going to fall from a roof and make a loud sound? Or is thunder going to strike a tree and topple it to the ground? And—" "Please slow your pace, highness," Marmaduke beseeched her. "And let us consider each line. I am quite clever in the region of riddles, you know."

Maria was glad to hear this. "All right," she said, taking a seat upon a nearby stool, "One line at a time. 'I hope this finds you not perplexed…'. That seems pretty straightforward, don't you think?" Marmaduke nodded. "So it seems," he agreed. "Read on." So Maria continued. "'…Two roars (the first leads to the next)…'. What could that be?" The chef frowned. "Two roars. It is obviously implied that they are different definitions of the word 'roar'. Therefore, let us consider the aspects of the word. What comes to mind when you first think of roar?"

Only one thing leapt to the forefront of Maria's mind. "A cat. A lion…Wrolf!" she exclaimed excitedly. "Lions roar, and Wrolf is now a lion. Oh, Marmaduke, do you think I am right? Could Wrolf be one of the roars?" Marmaduke shrugged. "It seems logical," he allowed. "But then what is the other?" This stumped Maria. "I don't know. Only lions roar. What do you think?" she asked. He shrugged again. "Let us continue."

So Maria read the next line. "'…Shall guide you 'til at last you find…'. That too is straightforward." After Marmaduke nodded, she went on. "'…The mystery. Be sound of mind…'. So the roar that leads to the next will guide us until we find the mystery. Makes kind of sense. Be sound of mind just means be sensible, right? Sensible and smart in figuring out the riddle?" She hoped she was right. To her relief, Marmaduke nodded again. "Go on." He instructed.

"'For you shall soon discover all;…'. This must mean the treasure is close! Perhaps this is the last clue!" Maria looked up at Marmaduke to see what he thought. He nodded yet again. "Go on." So she continued, " '…Just listen for the thundering fall.' _That_ , I have no idea what if could be." She looked up to Marmaduke for help. His eyes narrowed shrewdly as his brain worked. "I believe," he said, "That the thundering fall and the second roar are one and the same. For they both seem to be the end of the trail, do they not?" Maria didn't know. She said as much, and asked what it could mean then.

"Well, I am not entirely sure what falls, thunders, and roars all at once, unless it is a very fatigued Wrolf," Marmaduke's words caused Maria to smile, "But if my assumption is correct, Wrolf should be able to lead you to the final location." This was good! But…"How would Wrolf know where to go? He is after all, only a lion." Maria pointed out. The chef let his eyes twinkle. "And you are, after all, only a girl. Yet you are capable of extraordinary things. Likewise, Wrolf may be able to understand a certain message entrusted to him. And if that message instructs him to lead a certain person to a certain place, he shall certainly carry it out to the letter." That was a lot of certainty.

"All right then; where's Wrolf?" Maria asked. Marmaduke held up his hands. "I haven't the foggiest notion. You might seek the beast outside," he suggested, "As I believe I glimpsed him prowling the outer reaches of the property from my window." Maria arose from her stool. "Thank you, Marmaduke. You've been a great help!" And she scurried out of the kitchen.

When she stepped outside, there was a slight chill in the air. The wind was up. Maria's eyes turned to the dark skies, and she saw with disappointment that rain looked inevitable. And it had seemed so beautiful not even an hour ago! That was Moonacre for you, she thought. Unpredictable, exciting, always beautiful. Even amidst the drizzling showers, the resplendent quietude of Moonacre Valley touched the viewer's heart. At any rate, perhaps Maria could find whatever treasure this was quickly, so that she might return to her safe, dry mansion.

Now then, where was Wrolf? Maria walked quickly away from the house, remembering that Marmaduke's sighting placed Wrolf on the outskirts of the property. She neared the woods. A strange feeling arose up in her. Just yesterday, the woods had been forbidden. Naturally, she had entered them anyway, but they were still dangerous and dark. Now she had no reason to fear the once foreboding forest, and yet it was queer to be so close to something once so vehemently prohibited.

"Wrolf?" her voice rang out, echoing through the stillness of the manor grounds. "Wrolf, I need you." She waited. Had he heard her? Perhaps not. She was about to call again when she saw the black lion come padding out of the forest. "Wrolf! Good morning," she said brightly. He sat abruptly down, and let out an ear-splitting roar, causing Maria to cringe. Then he trotted over to Maria and bowed playfully, like a puppy. "My _goodness_ , must you roar so loud?" Maria scolded him. He looked up at her with affectionate eyes. "But I suppose _that_ tells me that you are indeed the first 'roar', as it were. Now then, aren't you to lead me somewhere?" the lion (who really did resemble a big, fluffy dog in both countenance and manner) bowed again and trotted off into the forest a little way. Then he stopped, and looked back, indicating that he wished Maria to follow him.

"Good boy! You _are_ a fine do—er, lion." He was still a fine, loyal, lovable dog to her, no matter what his appearance might be. Maria followed after him obediently, wondering if her pretty dress was not a good choice for exploring in the forest. She hopped over a branch, and was soon running to keep up with Wrolf's swift, steady pace. Her footsteps crackled as she stepped on dry leaves and twigs. She supposed a rain was needed, as it was rather dry. Well, she had worn the right shoes, at least. Paddock boots were versatile.

The potent odor of pine needles assaulted her as she ran through a grove of evergreens. Ah, the wonderful, fresh smells of the woods! Maria inhaled them with a smile as her legs carried her through the forest. She was about to ask for a respite when she heard a strange sound. Her eyes widened as she realized it _was_ a sort of roar; but not a lion's, no. She followed Wrolf, who had now slowed to a patient, considerate jog. "I understand now!" she exclaimed, the virtual lightbulb shining above her head. "The thundering fall! I think we're rather close, for—ah!" she said, coming into a clearing.

Maria stood before a roaring waterfall. It was truly breathtaking; she had never seen a waterfall in person (does one say 'person' with a waterfall?), only in pictures. The glistening water cascaded down a small cliff, crashing to the pool below with a thunderous splash. It fed a stream that trailed off into the woods another way. But what next? Maria turned to Wrolf, who looked up at her. "Is this it?" she asked. In reply, he walked in the direction of the waterfall. What was he doing? Was he going to go swimming? Dogs liked water. But he was not _really_ a dog…

No, he was walking to the _side_ of the waterfall. He was walking toward the side of the cliff! What could this mean? Curious, Maria followed him. To her surprise, there was an opening in the side of the cliff. It was not a small opening, and did not appear shallow. Did it lead to a cave? Was this where the treasure was hidden? Her interest piqued, Maria neared the opening. Wrolf stepped to the side, allowing her space. She looked down into the opening. It did, in fact, lead to a cave, a smooth passageway that curved around so that Maria could not see beyond a few feet. Surely the treasure was hidden here! "Am I to enter?" she asked Wrolf. He bowed down, and then turned tail and trotted off, leaving her. "Wrolf! Come back!" she called after him. But he did not.

Well, if faithful Wrolf had left her, she must be quite safe here. There could be no other reason. And as he had bowed in affirmation, this must be the right place. Thunder boomed off in the distance. A storm was coming; Maria had better hurry. So, taking a deep breath, she stepped into the tunnel. It was quieter in here; the roar of the falls was muffled by the thick rock walls. "Hello?" she said. Her voice echoed off the sides of the cavern. No reply, but she walked on. Turning the corner, she came upon a dark figure leaning up against the wall, turned away from her. Maria spied the tell-tale bowler hat, and was immediately glad she'd worn her pretty dress.

"Robin!" she exclaimed. He turned and greeted her with a mischievous smile. "Hello, Princess," he said. "Step into my lair." Maria laughed. "Your lair? This is a cave behind a waterfall. It's not a lair." Robin raised an eyebrow. "It _is_ my lair. I come here to think. No one else knows about it. That is, except Wrolf and you." Maria was surprised that he would bring her to a place that was special to him. "I followed your riddles here," she said. "And—" "Yes, you've been clever," Robin admitted. "I was worried you might not be able to figure them out." Maria gave him a mock glare. "What exactly are you saying, Bird Boy?" he fiddled with his feathers. "Oh, nothing. But let's see…I did promise you a treasure, now didn't I?" Maria put her hands on her hips. "You did indeed."

Robin drew something out of his pocket and held it up. Maria's eyes widened. It was an exquisite necklace, strung on the blue silk ribbon which Robin had taken from her just a few days before. On it were pearls, round, shimmering, lustrous pearls that glowed with majesty even in the dim tunnel. And for every two pearls, there was one feather strung on it. The feathers were a smooth, dark brown, and matched Maria's eyes. "Robin…" Maria looked up at him, eyes shining. "It's _beautiful_. Did you make it?" He grinned smugly. "That's why it's beautiful."

Maria could have looked at it all day, but Robin said, "Turn around. I'll put it on you." Maria was a little dubious, but she turned, sweeping her hair over her shoulder. Robin stepped forward and slipped the necklace around her neck, then tied it in a secure knot. His eyes lingered on her graceful neck, her glossy hair. She was so small, so sweet, so enchanting. If only…wait, what was he thinking? He shook his head. He didn't know what had gotten into him.

"There you are," he finished, stepping back. She turned round again, fingering the necklace. "Thank you," she said, smiling up at him. He smiled, too. It _was_ a very beautiful face—er, necklace. Necklace. Necklace. A very beautiful necklace, is what he had meant to think. "You're welcome." He replied, and Maria looked shocked. "What?" he asked. What could he have said. "You _do_ have manners!" she exclaimed, as though it was a matter that was debated daily. "Don't sound so surprised," he said gruffly.

A merry little laugh rang through the cave. "I'm not surprised; well, I _am_ , a little, but I'm primarily delighted. Who would have thought? Rough and tumble Bird Boy says 'thank you'." Robin smirked. "There's a lot you don't know about me." He said, taking a step closer. "Like what?" Maria said, bright eyes daring him. "Well, for starters, I'm quite handsome and charming and clever and—" "And a famous liar," Maria filled in. "But I already knew all that." Robin was about to protest, but he caught something. "So, you're _admitting_ I'm handsome and charming and clever." He said triumphantly. Maria rolled her eyes. "And self-obsessed and an egomaniac, yes. Yes, I am." Robin grinned. "But you _do_ admit that I'm han—" "You, sir," Maria interrupted him, "Have got to stop making a mountain out of a molehill, because I most certainly—"

 _BOOM!_

A clap of thunder made Maria jump. Her spine tingled. "You okay?" Robin inquired. She nodded. "Just…just caught me off guard." She said. "I don't like lightning storms much." Robin frowned, brushed past her, walked around the corner of the cave, and returned. "That may be a problem," he said, "Because we're right in the middle of one." Maria rushed over to see the opening of the cave. And sure enough, rain was pouring down outside, flashes of lightning illuminating the dark forest.

"Lovely." She said flatly. The truth was, she had been afraid of lightning and thunder when she was little. And although she knew now that it probably couldn't hurt her, she was still a little wary of storms. Plus, being trapped in a small cave in the midst of a violent storm wasn't helping. Her eyes flickered with nervousness. Robin noticed this, but didn't say anything. How could this incredibly brave girl be afraid of a little lightning? Only yesterday, she'd leapt off a cliff into frigid waters. Well, everyone was afraid of something, he reasoned.

"It'll be all right," he said reassuringly. "This cave is safe. At least you're not alone, right?" Maria gave him a little smile. He was trying to make her feel better. How did he know storms frightened her? "Here, follow me. I want to show you something," Robin said, and led her around another curve of the tunnel. Maria stopped in her tracks at the sight. The tunnel ended suddenly, opening up to the outside. But instead of a view of the outdoors, a watery curtain veiled them from the rest of the world. They were _behind_ the waterfall! How amazing!

As Maria stood entranced by the rippling wall, Robin's eyes wandered over to her. The light that shone through the water danced on her fair face. Her big, expressive eyes glowed with wonder and awe. The carefully etched curve of the eyebrows, the demure smile on her rosebud lips…wait, what? Robin, get ahold of yourself! He scolded himself mentally. Be reasonable!

"Do you like it?" he asked. Stupid question, he thought. But Maria turned to face him with a smile. "I do," she said. Robin smiled a little, too. If only her words…nevermind. "Good," he replied, regaining his sense, "Because we may have to spend a little time here. The storm's awfully—"

 _CRACKKKKK!_

Maria dropped to the ground and curled up in a ball, trembling. The lightning had been close to the waterfall, too close. She held her knees, rocking back and forth. "Hey, it's okay," Robin said, sitting down by her. "It's all right. I'm here." Poor Maria hid her face in her hands, embarrassed. "I'm sorry," she muttered, "It's so silly of me." Robin shook his head, even though she couldn't see it. "It's not silly at all. It's perfectly reasonable. Just settle down. Nothing can hurt us in here."

His soothing words smoothed out the quiver in Maria's breathing. She sat there for a minute, leaning up against the rock wall. Robin sat beside her, not knowing exactly what to do. Finally Maria said, "Robin?" he looked over at her quickly. "Yes?" he replied. "Robin, how are you such a good poet?" He had been expecting something more serious. He grinned. "I don't know; how are you so good at jabbing hands with needles? It's a talent." Maria giggled. "I _am_ sorry about that," she said. "Oh, _sure_ you are," he agreed. He didn't try very hard to conceal a sarcastic undertone.

"Well, I _am_ ," Maria insisted with a grin. "Let me see it. It ought to be a little better by now. Hold out your hand." He obeyed, and Maria frowned as she held it. "Why, it doesn't look much better at all! Don't you know you need to clean a wound? What have you been doing?" Robin raised his eyebrows. "Oh, kidnapping young girls, searching for a long-lost treasure, watching my friend jump off a cliff, you know. Not much." Maria shoved his hand back at him. "Robin! I am not a young girl. I am almost fourteen." He rolled his eyes. "Oh, _do_ pardon me. I meant to say 'old maid'. There, better?" She crossed her arms. "Not in the least. I am _not_ an old maid, and you know it." Robin sighed. "All right, all right. I was kidnapping beautiful young ladies and watching them ride magical white unicorns. Happy?" Maria sat back with a pleased smile. "Very."

They watched the waterfall gush down for a moment. Then—

 _KABOOM!_

Maria's hand gripped Robin's. Her eyes were wide. "Easy, Princess. Easy." He spoke in the voice he used for calming nervous horses. But then he let go of her hand and slid his arm around her shoulders in a side-hug. "I've got you. Don't worry." Maria looked up into his twinkling eyes, and then rested her head on his chest. She was comfortable. She felt his heartbeat, steady and constant. She felt his arm around her, protecting and shielding her. He was a good friend. A very good friend. If only…

Robin gazed down at Maria's smooth copper hair that glistened gold in the light. She was relying on him, trusting him. Another clap of thunder sounded, and he held her tight against him. She must not be afraid. He rested his head on hers. "It's okay," he whispered. She made no reply, but snuggled up to him. They sat like that for some time, the lightning flashing and the thunder booming, both minds racing with infinite indescribable thoughts and emotions.

Finally Maria sat up, but didn't shrug off Robin's arm. She smiled up at him. She'd never noticed how dark his brown eyes were before. Robin inhaled her sweet vanilla scent. He couldn't tear his eyes away from hers. There was something about her, this elusive charm that she herself was unconscious of. But it had entranced Robin, captivated his very heart, and he could do nothing about it.

"I love you, Princess," he whispered. She smiled. "I know." Robin bent his head in frustration. She thought he loved her as a friend. "No, you don't," he said. "I _love_ you, Princess. I can't help it. Please forgive me—" But he got no further, for Maria pressed her lips against his in a quiet, feather-light kiss. "I know," she repeated, sitting back with bright eyes.

Robin's expression was one of disbelief, slowly turning to joy. "Then…then you…you…" She nodded. "Yes, Bird Boy, I love you, too." His mouth opened to say something, but he could not. She laughed. "I do believe this is the first time I've seen you speechless." He smiled down at her. "Well, this _is_ the first time you kissed me," he pointed out. Maria raised an eyebrow. "If _that's_ all it takes, you'll never say a word again." Robin grinned. "I've always wanted to be a mute."

And he leaned in and kissed her, holding her close with his arm. She slipped her arms around his neck. His soft curls brushed across her forehead, and his soft feathers tickled her own neck. The rushing of the waterfall blurred into background noise. Electricity sizzled through the air, but not just because of the storm. Maria breathed in his familiar forest fragrance of warm hickory and sweet cedar. It was Robin by definition, and she loved it. She knew exactly how she felt, and exactly what would happen. There were no unanswered questions, no loose ends. Robin and Maria were together, and that was that.

A/N: My dear fellow Moonacre fans,

Thank you so much for reading my story! I hope you had as much fun reading it as I had writing it. If you would care to review, I would heartily appreciate it! Also, if you have any ideas for another Robin/Maria story, please, please, please let me know, either by review or PM. Thanks much!

Forever yours,

Ponygirl7


End file.
